The Last Lantern
by JuliusJones
Summary: i suck at summary's. basically very far future two very crazy oc's MWAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic story so please be nice. I am new.

Chapter 1

The year is 3104, the intergalactic civil war has just come to an end, but it came with a price.

All but a few of the earth's population has died, the universe is but a hollow shell of what it once was. All of its grandeur and wonder has become nothing more than rubble and chaos. Of those who survived, well, they didn't do so for long. Many died after the war from greed and fear, many systems tried to set up governments but they all ended the same. All fell and all divided. During the war the unthinkable happened, the corps failed. The green lanterns, the star sapphires, the indigo tribe, the blue lanterns, the Sinestro corps, the red lanterns, and even the orange lanterns fell to chaos and disarray.

All seemed lost in the universe till April 23 3104.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On earth all we find is chaos rubble and destruction. The population that was once in the billions is now barely in the hundreds. Almost all the earth's heroes are dead, and if they aren't then they are trying to survive.

And surviving is what we find young William King trying to do in what is left of New York.

William is 5'11" scrawny and hungry wearing a ripped leather jacket and no shirt, no shoes, and a torn pair of old jeans. He has dirty shaggy hair that reaches his shoulders; he has pale skin and wild brown eyes. We find him in the fallen statue of liberty after he "borrowed" food from a rundown Wal-Mart.

"Let's see what we got today eh?" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he is not the most mentally stable. "Hmm vhat is zis?" he says in a bad French accent as he pulls out a moldy bun and squashed ingredients. "Yeck, that won't do," he threw the bad ingredients into the fire he has set up. A large explosion was heard in the background "AAHHH!" he yelled as he attempted to act like an ostrich and stick his head in the ground. "Ouch...Note to self. IM. Not. AN. Ostrich. Umm what made that explosion anyway?"he pondered that for a minute till he got bored and went back to cooking. After eating his scraps he looks to the orange tinted sky "yep…this is the life." As he was looking at the sky he noticed a slight green tint that seemed to be getting larger or closer. "That's not right." He muttered to himself as he stood up. Suddenly the green light froze… then darted straight towards him. "crud." Was all he could say as he started running as fast as possible in the other direction, but that wasn't enough as the light suddenly darted in front of him. "Again, crud." He said as he skidded to a halt in front of the light. "umm hi?"he said nervously.

"_**William King, you possess will beyond any green lantern before you. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." **_ Said an unknown voice.

"Wait, what? Green Lantern? I thought they were only legends?"

But instead of answering the light only dimmed enough to make out a ring before attaching itself to Wills finger.

"AAAAAHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOFFFFFFF!"

He yanked and pulled and bit and even used a crowbar, nothing worked. It wouldn't budge and he broke his crowbar trying.

"Get off me you stupid ring!"

"_**No. and I am not stupid, in fact, I happen to know over 1000 forms of communication and alien species."**_

"So what! I want you OFF!"

"_**Negative."**_

"AAARGGHH!"

Suddenly Will felt a tug on his finger, but before he could do anything his ring started to drag(?) him into the air.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

"_**Oa, home of the now destroyed Green Lantern Corps."**_

This made Will stop and think for a second, why did he need to go? Was there a point if everyone died?

"_**of course there is a point. The entity of will, Ion is weakening he needs a host to survive. You were the most suitable."**_

"Wait a second did you read my thoughts? And what are you talking about host?"

"_**You will find out soon enough, we are here."**_

He looked at the planet in front of him.

"Whoa."


	2. Chapter 2

I own notin notin at all…WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"Talking"

_**Ring**_

"**Ion"**

'thinking'

Chapter two

"Whoa"

Whoa was right what will saw in front of him was 'whoa'. Oa Ex-Home of the Green Lanterns and the Guardians, and on top of the largest tower on the entire planet he could just make out a HUGE lantern.

"Whoa"

_**You said that already.**_

"Shut up." He breathed

_**Are you done admiring? We need to get going. **_

"Hmm? OH oh yeah, yeah I'm ready. Where to now?"

_**Go to the Lantern. Then I will give you the instructions.**_

"If you say so." He said while shrugging. Soon he was speeding towards the giant Lantern. "Alright, we are here, now what?" _**Place your fist with the ring on the lantern and say the oath.**_

"What oath?" he wondered "Alright, 'I pledge allegiance to the united states of America!'"

You could almost see the ring face-palm. _**You are an imbecile. **_

"Hey! I resent that! ...What does imbecile mean?"

_**If this is what is left of the green lantern… we are doomed.**_

_**Just do what I told you to do.**_

After doing what he was told (for once) he heard himself say "**In ****brightest day****, in ****blackest night****, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, ****Green Lantern's light****!"**

BOOM! The entire lantern exploded in a violent shower of glass metal and light.

William felt strange to say the least; he felt powerful, weak, in pain, and indestructible all at the same time. The last thing he saw before passing out from the feelings rushing through him was a giant catfish with wings flying towards him and a man with hair that would make Einstein jealous, then he knew no more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugh my head" he sat up suddenly "Where the heck am I?" There wasn't an ounce of fear or worry in his voice, just excitement and a hint of a challenge for what this place has for him.

"Hello! I'm the Professor!" said an overly happy voice with a slight American accent.

"AAGH!" William jumped out of the bed that he was laid down in and landed on his rear. "Ouch."

Will looked over the side of his bed so only his hair and eyes were seen by this strange man.

He did not expect to see a college science professor. The man, Professor, he will have to remember that, was wearing a white lab coat that had a ton of stains all over it. His hair was grey and wild, and wild was the best way to put it, it was everywhere, it looked like he stuck his entire into a live wire for fun. He wore a old pair of jeans and a yellow Hawaiians print shirt. Oh and to top it off he was wearing neon pink flip flops. 'This guy has to be nuts… then again, I pride myself in being the craziest.'

Professor got up from where he was sitting and walked over "Hello there! I'm the Professor and I am supposed to teach you how to control that little ring over there." He said this while pointing towards Wills ring that was still on his hand "Oh umm, where do we start?" "outside of my TAARDIS."

"TARDIS? Like the doctor from that old tv show?"

"… no nothing like that. That is T-A-A-R-D-I-S not T-A-R-D-I-S. it stands for Time And Alternate Relative Dimensions in Space…I'm still working on the name." he hung is head looking sad for a moment before he got back into his happy excited self. "Now to train!" he quickly walked away and into the hallway "ARIBA! ARIBA! Lets Get!"

**Go with him.**

"Whoa, who said that?!"

**I am Ion The Entity of Willpower. **

"Huh?"

**The catfish thing…**

"OOH YEAH!" he gained a grin that would have made both Joker AND Harley Quinn jealous "Now I remember…Where are you?"

**I am You.**

"What?"

Before the conversation could go any farther they heard the Professor holler at will to get a move on.

"OK Professor I'll be right there! Well, talk to you later."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright, lesson one, constructs." The Professor was currently teaching him how to make constructs a little bit away from his Taardis. (Its Chameleon circuit was locked to look like an old train engine like you would see in an old western movie.)"Alright so to make a construct you must imagine it to be there, you must believe it to be there, no, you must will it to be there. Now, just imagine a ball."

"Alright, a ball, a baseball, a basketball, bowling ball." He mumbled to himself with his eyes closed.

"Wahoo! You've got it, you are a natural!"

When the newest Lantern opened his eyes he saw all the things he named in front of him. "YES, Who Da Man?!"

The professor looked at him funny, "you stole my line…"

Will laughed and replied very mature like… he stuck his tongue out at him and started trying out all the powers his ring was listing.

_**Ring has ,with ion energy, the ability to alter reality, space, and time as well as supersonic speed levels and incredible strength.**_

And using wisdom only he could have, he made an inter-dimensional portal.

"Hey Professor, come look at this!" behind him the portal started sucking stuff into itself.

"NOO, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

The Professor turns and sees his TAARDIS being dragged towards the vortex. "SHOOT!" was all he could say before the TAARDIS ran into him pushing him the TAARDIS and Will into the portal. With the portal now missing a power source it collapsed in on itself, successfully destroying itself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone woke up to the sound of guns cocking. "ugh, where are we?" Will looked up into the sky and saw it was bright blue, not something he was used to from his time period. "GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" He turned around to face the aggressor and came face to face with a black man wearing an eye-patch and a trench coat. "I am Nick Fury of SHIELD and you are under arrest."


End file.
